Magnetic memories, particularly magnetic random access memories (MRAMs), have drawn increasing interest due to their potential for high read/write speed, excellent endurance, non-volatility and low power consumption during operation. An MRAM can store information utilizing magnetic materials as an information recording medium. One type of MRAM is a spin transfer torque random access memory (STT-RAM). STT-RAM utilizes magnetic junctions written at least in part by a current driven through the magnetic junction. A spin polarized current driven through the magnetic junction exerts a spin torque on the magnetic moments in the magnetic junction. As a result, layer(s) having magnetic moments that are responsive to the spin torque may be switched to a desired state.
For example, FIG. 1 depicts a conventional dual magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ) 10 as it may be used in a conventional STT-RAM. The conventional dual MTJ 10 typically resides on a bottom contact 11, uses conventional seed layer(s) 12 and includes a conventional antiferromagnetic (AFM) layer 14, a conventional pinned layer 16, a conventional tunneling barrier layer 18, a conventional free layer 20, and a conventional capping layer 22. Also shown is top contact 30.
Conventional contacts 11 and 30 are used in driving the current in a current-perpendicular-to-plane (CPP) direction, or along the z-axis as shown in FIG. 1. The conventional seed layer(s) 12 are typically utilized to aid in the growth of subsequent layers, such as the AFM layer 14, having a desired crystal structure. The conventional tunneling barrier layer 18 is nonmagnetic and is, for example, a thin insulator such as MgO.
The conventional pinned layer 16 and the conventional free layer 20 are magnetic. The magnetization 17 of the conventional pinned layer 16 is fixed, or pinned, in a particular direction, typically by an exchange-bias interaction with the AFM layer 14. Although depicted as a simple (single) layer, the conventional pinned layer 16 may include multiple layers. For example, the conventional pinned layer 16 may be a synthetic antiferromagnetic (SAF) layer including magnetic layers antiferromagnetically coupled through thin conductive layers, such as Ru. In such a SAF, multiple magnetic layers interleaved with a thin layer of Ru may be used.
The conventional free layer 20 has a changeable magnetization 21. Although depicted as a simple layer, the conventional free layer 20 may also include multiple layers. For example, the conventional free layer 20 may be a synthetic layer including magnetic layers antiferromagnetically or ferromagnetically coupled through thin conductive layers, such as Ru. Although shown as in-plane, the magnetization 21 of the conventional free layer 20 may have a perpendicular anisotropy.
To switch the magnetization 21 of the conventional free layer 20, a current is driven perpendicular to plane (in the z-direction). When a sufficient current is driven between the top contact 30 and the bottom contact 11, the magnetization 21 of the conventional free layer 20 may switch to be parallel or antiparallel to the magnetization 17 of the conventional pinned layer 16. When a sufficient current is driven from the bottom contact 11 to the top contact 30, the magnetization 21 of the free layer may switch to be antiparallel to that of the pinned layer 16. The differences in magnetic configurations correspond to different magnetoresistances and thus different logical states (e.g. a logical “0” and a logical “1”) of the conventional MTJ 10.
Although the conventional dual MTJ 10 may be written using spin transfer and used in an STT-RAM, there are drawbacks. For a high tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR), a low total resistance area (RA) value for the conventional MTJ 10 is desired. For example, an RA of less than 5Ω-μm2 may be desired. This RA may be difficult to achieve with manufacturing the conventional tunneling barrier 18. Further, the conventional tunneling barrier 18 may be desired to have the desired crystal structure, the desired crystallographic orientation and be continuous. These features may be difficult to achieve in the conventional tunneling barrier layer 18. As a result, the conventional dual MTJ 10 may not have the desired performance.
Accordingly, what is desired is a method and system that may improve the performance of STT based memories, particularly by improving the performance of individual MTJs within the memory.